


save the last dance for me

by scribbleface



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, he couldn’t be more wrong, jealous seb, poor seb thinks carlos likes ricky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleface/pseuds/scribbleface
Summary: Seb couldn’t help the way he slammed his book, standing up and practically stomping over to his things. He knew he was being dramatic but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stand seeing Carlos replace him with Ricky, especially when they seemed to be getting along so well. They were great friends, just like he and Carlos. That made him wonder if Carlos and Ricky also held hands when they were alone; or if Carlos and Ricky called until like three in the morning because they just liked to hear eachother speak. It made Seb feel weird. But he was not jealous.
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	save the last dance for me

Seb knew that he and Carlos weren’t dating. Sure, they’d gone to homecoming together. Sure, they held hands when people weren’t looking. They still weren’t dating. 

So, why was he jealous?

Carlos and Seb were practically attached at the hip once the musical started. They had been friends before then, having the same History and English classes two years in a row but that was it, they were just friends. Then the musical started and they were constantly together, going through choreo and brainstorming wild ideas for things they wanted to incorporate into the musical, much to Miss Jenn’s eager delight. 

Then that disastrous rehearsal happened. Ricky and Nini were at eachother’s throats and no one was happy that day. Seb remembered seeing Ricky storming out of the double doors, Red and Carlos trailing behind. It piqued his interest but he didn’t try and snoop. Maybe Carlos would tell him what happened later, that’s what he usually did anyway. 

Carlos, had, in fact told him what happened. Ricky had basically quit the show. Miss Jenn freaked out which caused Carlos to freak out and Seb was quick to comfort him. If they hugged for a bit too long or held hands even after Carlos seemed okay, neither said a word.

The day after that, Seb was supposed to meet Carlos in the library during their free period. When he was nowhere to be found, Seb merely searched the bookshelves for something to read, a soft giggle catching his attention. He peeked through one of the shelves, moving the books aside just enough to see through a small crack. It was Carlos. His wide grin made Seb smile and he almost decided to go over to him until he saw who that grin was directed at. 

Ricky. 

Seb immediately put the books back in place and hurried over to a computer, acting like he hadn’t felt his heart sink over how happy the two looked together. Maybe Ricky hadn’t joined to win Nini back after all.

Later that day, Seb found himself on the phone with Carlos as he excitedly told him that Ricky wasn’t quitting the show after all. 

“Oh, really?” Seb asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. 

“Yeah! He had come to the library to...” Seb tuned him out, feeling a bit sick. “Did you convince him to rejoin the show?” He asked after Carlos seemed to be finished recounting the events in the library. 

“Hm? No. He did that all on his own. Were you even listening?” Carlos laughed. 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry.” Seb mumbled. “Uh, I gotta go.” He said, not even waiting for Carlos’ reply before hanging up. 

/////////

Seb awoke with the same awful pit in his stomach. He wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t jealous. He wasn’t jealous. So then, why did he feel so awful when he saw Carlos and Ricky chatting happily before being let in for rehearsals? Why did he mess up on the piano when Carlos took Nini’s place as she went to get some water? Seb couldn’t help but glare as Ricky playfully twirled and dipped Carlos, something that caught Ashlyn and Nini’s attention. 

“Sebby?” Ashlyn called with a laugh, wrapping her arms around his shoulder when she came from behind him. “You seem a bit off today. Could that be because someone...stole your dance partner?” She asked, trying to play it off as nonchalant though the amusement in her tone gave her away. 

“What are you talking about?” Seb said, his eyes trained on his papers as he flipped through to find a certain song. “I’m fine.”

“If ‘fine’ actually means jealous then sure, you’re fine.” Nini smirked, nudging Ashlyn as the boy in front of them put his head in his hands, a loud groan escaping his lips. 

“I’m fine.” He slammed his fingers down on the keyboard, the screech of the keys causing the room to go silent. Carlos and Ricky seemed to stop what they were doing, glancing at Seb as if asking a question. He couldn’t take it. “I’ll be right back.” He said, gathering his things and heading out into the hallway, hearing the sound of footsteps hot on his trail. “Ashlyn or Nini, I’m not in the mood to be accused of being jealous of—“ He spun around to face whoever had followed him, his mouth going agape when he was met with the sight of Carlos, worry written all over his features. 

“What happened in there?” He asked softly, tugging on the hem of his sweater. “Was it Ashlyn?” Carlos began with a smile. “I know she can be a bit much sometimes but she means—“

“It’s you, Carlos.” 

“What?”

“It’s. You.” Seb repeated loudly, closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath before scurrying passed him and back into the bomb shelter. 

What was Carlos supposed to do with that?

/////////

It was the day of their first tech rehearsal and Carlos and Seb couldn’t have been more distant. They had barely talked since that thing in the hallway and Seb wasn’t about to try and start a conversation now. 

Carlos, on the other hand, was trying to come up with some way to talk to Seb. Was he supposed to apologize for something? Did he actually do something wrong? Maybe Ashlyn would know. 

Those who weren’t needed in Status Quo sat in the house, merely doing homework or watching their friends as they danced and sang on stage. It was something Carlos loved. He sat in between Ashlyn and Ricky, talking idly with the two before it came time for Seb’s solo. 

“Everybody quiet!” Seb’s booming voice echoed through the empty auditorium, surprising those who had never really talked to the blonde boy. He was no longer the soft spoken, caring theatre kid that most people knew him as. He was now the cut throat, bombastic Sharpay Evans and he absolutely rocked it. 

“This is not what I want.” Seb made his way down the stairs, a cold stare plastered on his face. 

“This is not what I planned.” Seb faltered when he caught sight of Ricky and Carlos, deciding to take Miss Jenn’s famous advice and use this to his advantage. 

“And I just gotta say,” His breath hitched when he and Carlos locked eyes but he was quick to compose himself, averting his gaze to Rico. “I do not understand!” The pair went through the choreography perfectly, something they could thank Carlos for. “Something is really—something’s not right—really wrong and we gotta get things back where they belong!” 

His voice rang through the air and before they could get to the show stopping move, Miss Jenn stood up and yelled, “Alright, stop!” 

The group froze on the stage, gazing at Miss Jenn with equally confused expressions. “You guys were great! I have no notes, except..” Miss Jenn pursed her lips. “Seb, you seemed a bit distracted there. Are you okay?”

Seb didn’t look at Miss Jenn, keeping his gaze on the boy in the audience instead. “I’m okay! Just got some stuff on my mind.” He mumbled, tearing his gaze away from Carlos when it seemed he was trying to silently ask him something. 

“Alrighty then! Let’s take it from the top.” Miss Jenn clapped her hands together and sat back down, her eyes shining brightly. 

After three more hours of grueling rehearsal, Seb found himself sitting in the bomb shelter, waiting for a text from his mom saying she was here to pick him up. 

The door flew open and suddenly the room was filled with boisterous laughter, coming from none other than Carlos, Ricky, Red, and Ashlyn. Seb wanted to sink into the floor then and there. “So, my house or yours?” Seb heard Ricky ask Carlos as they went over to their bags. 

“Uh, is yours okay? My siblings are crazy and I wouldn’t want them to annoy you.”

“Please, I love kids!” Ricky exclaimed with the wave of his hand, merely laughing when Carlos looked unimpressed. “Fine, fine. My house it is. I’ll see you later?”

“Mhm! See you later!” Carlos responded cheerfully. 

Seb couldn’t help the way he slammed his book, standing up and practically stomping over to his things. He knew he was being dramatic but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stand seeing Carlos replace him with Ricky, especially when they seemed to be getting along so well. They were great friends, just like he and Carlos. That made him wonder if Carlos and Ricky also held hands when they were alone; or if Carlos and Ricky called until like three in the morning because they just liked to hear eachother speak. It made Seb feel weird. But he was not jealous. 

“Seb?” Carlos’ soft voice brought him back to reality, instantly calming him down. 

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong?” Seb opened his mouth to say that nothing was wrong but Carlos beat him to it. “And don’t say it’s nothing. I know you well enough to know when something is clearly bothering you.” Carlos meekly walked over to where Seb was sitting, putting a hand on his shoulder. “We haven’t talked in so long and I miss hanging out with you.” Carlos admitted out of nowhere. 

Seb couldn’t help but respond a bit bitterly. “You seem to be doing just fine with Ricky.” He said under his breath, staring at his shoes.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Seb..Are you jealous?” Carlos couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“It’s not funny!” Seb suddenly stood up, his brows furrowed. “I’m not jealous I’m just..”

“Just..?” Carlos raised a brow, his small smile morphing into a smirk. 

“Okay, fine. I’m jealous. Are you happy now?” He didn’t mean to snap at Carlos. It just annoyed him that he finally admitted his feelings only to be laughed at.

“No, I’m not happy.” Carlos slowly cupped Seb’s cheeks, forcing the blonde boy to look at him. “Are you seriously jealous? And of Ricky of all people?” He caressed his cheek with his thumb, biting his lip as Seb closed his eyes, leaning into Carlos’ touch. 

“I mean.. You guys just seemed to be getting along so well and we stopped hanging out so it just seemed like..You didn’t want to be friends with me anymore.”

“Friends? We’re just friends?”

“What?”

“I thought we were....” Carlos trailed, putting a closed fist over his mouth as he took a moment to think. “Seb, you know I like you right?”

“What?” Seb’s eyes shot open, his grip on his seat tightening. 

“We literally went to homecoming together, Seb!” Carlos giggled, shaking his head.

“I know but I just..” Seb huffed and bit the inside of his cheek. “I guess I just thought you lost feelings for me and gained them for Ricky.”

“Oh my gosh, no!” Carlos seemed almost offended by that thought. “Ricky’s been having a lot of trouble with the choreography so we’ve been hanging out a lot so I can help him.” Carlos explained before faltering. “Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“Maybe..” Seb mumbled after a moment, hating the way his cheeks went red. “I just didn’t want to like, get in between you two.”

“Well, there’s nothing you’d be getting in between. I like you and only you.”

Seb glanced up at Carlos, his eyes bright and questioning. “I like you too.” 

The pair stared at each other for a moment, both wanting to do something they were afraid to ask. Seb craned his neck and leaned in slightly, his eyes fluttering shut as Carlos did the same. 

Seb wrapped his arms around Carlos’ waist, staying in his seat as they kissed. It felt great, like a weight was lifted off his chest. He no longer had a reason to be jealous or confused. Carlos liked him back. 

“Do you wanna come over? We can practice choreo together or... we could watch a movie or something...?” Carlos said, running a hand through Seb’s hair.

“Carlos Rodriguez, are you asking me out on a date?” Seb responded playfully, before a small frown dawned on his lips. “Don’t you have plans with Ricky?”

“I can reschedule. I’d rather spend time with my....”

“Boyfriend?” Seb asked hopefully. 

“Boyfriend.”


End file.
